撩怼 意外·全章（补档）
by houmajingzuodasi
Summary: 防雷： ※受双性（不是天生具有女性器官，只是由于某位能力者的特殊能力造成的"意外"）； ※大量官能描写； ※一篇爽文，就不打tag了，有缘者上车。 ※不接受设定的朋友请自行左滑；对以上设定全部OK的请往下 —


CP：撩怼｜许墨-李泽言

 **分级：** **NC25（←请注意分级**

设定：T&B能力者设定（与原作evol相似，但能力者的属性更猎奇一些）

 **防雷：**

 **※受双性（不是天生具有女性器官，只是由于某位能力者的特殊能力造成的"意外"）；**

 **※大量女性器官官能描写；**

 **※有一点** **Mpreg提及，类似于** **dirty talk那样的。**

 **※不接受设定的朋友请自行左滑；对以上设定全部** **OK的请往下↓**

—

撩怼｜《意外》

在遇见许墨之前，李泽言一直以为自己是个足够冷静自持的人。

后来他才意识到在那双酒色的眼眸之前他试图隐藏的一切都徒劳地无所遁形。

罢了，这或许就是许墨的特殊能力也说不定，就像这人在酒吧里所谓观察人类的时候，总是轻而易举就套出所有想要知道的事。

但这个能力要用在李泽言身上的时候，会变得格外简单。许墨甚至不太需要考虑套话的技巧—他有一个独属于他的，最管用的咒语，就是李泽言的名字，用一种无奈却温和的语气说出，比任何的宛转韵律都要动摇人心。

比方说现在许墨就在追问李泽言避开他去医院作检查的事。噢，不，准确来说不能称作是追问，他只是微蹙着眉宇，神情无奈又愧疚，仿佛在自责是因为自己做错了什么事才导致了对方突然的疏远，并没有吐出半个字的责问。

偏偏李泽言最受不了的就是他这样做。加之李泽言的性格向来不屑于隐瞒什么，因此结果往往都是坦然耐心地如实相告。

只不过这次事情的发展有些不一样—

他竟然直接被推倒了。

"泽言…你…？"

许墨错愕地眨了眨眼，突然觉得自己的脑子有些转不过弯来。

"怎么，吓着你了？"分开双腿跨骑在他身上的人挑起一侧眉峰，居高临下的表情像极了一只高傲的猫。

"你刚才不是问我，为什么有意避开你去诊所，这个又是干什么用的吗？"李泽言劈手抽走了仍然被许墨握在手里的东西，那是一个白色的药剂瓶子，上面没有任何带有文字说明的标签。

就在刚才许墨佯装随口问起的时候，李泽言也状似十分随意地答说是维生素，但他似乎一时忘记了以前者足够优秀的专业水平，并不会被他如此轻易地骗过去。

或者说早在他决定去医院的时候就已经是一个错误—许墨拥有整个医疗体系中的最高权限，他怎么可能指望这件事情能够瞒过这人的眼睛。

将手里的药瓶随手抛到一边，盖子在之前被拧松了，白色的药片掉出来，发出零零碎碎散落在地上的声音。

看似占了上风的青年单手扯松自己的领带，松脱的领口间露出深刻精致的锁骨。

"那么接下来…就由你帮我看看吧？许墨教授。"

眼前发生的一切都根源于一个意外。

能力者的暴走是个意外，上级恰好派他去追捕逃亡的案犯是个意外，而在过程中被失控的能力者袭击，变成现在这个样子，更是意外中的意外。

—至少在最开始的时候，李泽言是这么告诉自己的。

但后来，他发现这场意外造成的后果并没有如他所期望的那样，在能够独自承受的范围之内结束。

"我什么时候能拿到检查结果？"

拉下袖子遮住手臂上贴着的胶布，李泽言的脸色看起来并不是很好，或许跟刚刚被护士站抽走了六管血有关。

"唔…这个我们暂时还说不准，因为你的情况有些复杂。"负责为李泽言诊断的医生是个外表严厉却十分热情细心的中年女性，算是诊所里他信得过的人之一。

"目前结果还没有出来，但根据初步的检查，你可能需要定时服用一些激素了，这会帮助你延缓身体的变化。"牛鲜花说着，抽出一张处方单，在上面写下几个名字。"考虑到你不希望许墨教授知道，我就不在这里直接给你开药，我把名字写给你，这些都是在普通的药店里就能买到的。"

李泽言接过纸条，匆匆看过一眼，上面的名词晦涩陌生，但他知道在接下来不知道多长的时间里，他恐怕离不开这些东西了。

"哦，对了，李泽言先生。"身后的医生突然再次出声叫住了他，并在他回过头时露出一个善意的微笑，"我尊重你的选择，但…从一个旁观者的角度来看，我认为许教授也有知道这件事的权利。"

"不论是作为顶尖的医学专家，还是你的恋人，在这件事情上他都能给予你更好的支持，不是吗？"

"你们朝夕相处，你很难隐瞒过一个关心你的人的眼睛。"

这句话姑且算是一语成谶。如果我们不去纠结李泽言把激素药剂放在并算不上隐蔽的地方，其中究竟有几分是单纯的无意，又有多少等待许墨发现的存心。

总之，既然连专家都是这么说的，那偶尔听取一下意见又有何妨？

尽管跪坐在身上的人高昂着头像一只骄傲的大猫，但许墨还是从僵直的腰身察觉了对方欲盖弥彰的紧张。

搭在肩后的右手往下移了些，轻轻推他的手肘，示意他继续向下身探去。那处潮热得有些不同寻常，许墨已经能听到怀中的人胸腔中愈渐剧烈的心跳，这让他几乎有些不忍心继续下去了，但既然李泽言没有选择拒绝，他当然要亲手揭开遮掩真相的雾霭。

指尖被引导着越过男性象征往后推移，准确地触碰到一处本不应存在、原本也确实并不存在的器官。

过分敏感柔弱的部分被触摸的瞬间产生过电般的异样，蓝紫色的瞳孔肉眼可见地瑟缩了下，细密的睫羽剧烈颤抖，下意识蜷起的指尖陷入怀抱着他的人的衣袖里。

自以为坚不可摧的心理建设险些决堤，李泽言有那么一瞬间生出了逃跑的冲动，但许墨及时抬起左臂搂在他的腰后，封住了唯一的退路。

"别怕。"

许墨用这再简单不过的两个字成功安抚了紧张到极点的恋人，后者像被驯服的大猫一样将脸埋进他的肩窝里，一下又一下轻吐呼吸，努力克制心中油然而生的恐惧和不安。

虽然在很早之前已经看过诊断报告—这件事他其实早就知情，毕竟没有人在看见系统会诊记录里突然出现自己恋人的名字的时候会不心生疑惑，但真正触摸到这份柔软的时候仍然让人无法自控地感到心惊。

或许是因为原本就不应存在的关系，发育得格外小巧和娇弱，却十分完整成熟，稚嫩的肉瓣紧紧吸贴着指腹，如同两半新叶裹挟着尖端更为青涩敏感的果实，内里的黏膜软热湿润，甫一深入便能感受到水津津的湿意。

李泽言深喘着试图压抑细微却清晰的快感，毕竟通过一个陌生的器官被进入身体的感觉羞耻得能让人发疯，但此刻触碰他的是满心欢喜的恋人，哪怕理智上再怎么想要排斥，心中本能的信任和依赖也让他的身体无法拒绝对方带来的快慰。

更何况许墨待他向来是足够温柔的。

修长瘦削的指尖用最轻缓的动作分开羞怯闭阖的花瓣，试探紧窄柔软的甬道，将重峦叠嶂一点点揉开，刺激着花径分泌成熟甜美的蜜糖。

起初这样试探的动作似乎没有半点情色的意味，仿佛这人真的只是在尽一个医生的职责，替他看看这怪异的病症。但他无法用这个理由说服自己的身体。

腰部以下仿佛都融化成了水，手指在微湿的深处进出的声音淫靡得让人头皮发麻，敏感的肉壁在快感的取悦下收缩，推挤出承载不住的细流，一点点从被打开的细缝里流下。湿润的阴阜宛如沙滩上打湿的贝壳，锋利的刀尖挑弄内里稚嫩的软肉，迫使其可怜无助地露出深藏的珍珠。

李泽言觉得自己快要把许墨穿着的衬衫背后的布料给抓烂了，那个陌生的器官产生的快感强烈得难以招架，下身控制不住地挛动，翕张着每一分寸隐秘的皱襞，对每一个再简单不过的触碰都给予最直接最积极的回应。

好像捅漏了一个泉眼，不管碰到哪里都能揉出一捧湿淋淋的甘露。

试图用索吻的方式分散自己对欢愉的感受，但唇舌推抵间交换的吐息非但不曾冷却他的热切，反而将心底的火苗点燃成蚀骨的热流，顺着流淌的热血舔舐四肢百骸。

近在咫尺的距离里那双酒色的眼眸凝视着他，深邃的火海里同样倒映着他的眼睛。

到底谁才是谁的耶梦加得？

跪坐的青年忽然高扬起头，挣脱了流连难舍的亲吻，拉长到极限的苍白颈线露出颤抖的喉结和隐约的青色血管，薄唇间溢出低哑难耐的哽咽，冷冽的眉峰拧起，像是在努力克制着什么难以言喻的官能。

甬道内翕张的穴肉不知从什么时候起开始狠狠缠绞起来，宛如濒死的小兽纠缠野蛮的偷猎者，一下一下地愈渐裹紧，直到咬紧到极限双方都再也动弹不得，湿润的分泌液在紧张的肉壁间磨成泛白的泡沫。

眼前的人不断深喘着许久也没能放松身体，腰腹紧实美观的肌理线条绷紧，随着喘息的节奏剧烈起伏，痉挛似地不住颤抖着。许墨缓缓抽出被耸动收缩的皱襞疯狂吸舔的指尖，随着堰塞在甬道中的异物离开，穴口并没有因为陡然失去填充而闭合，而是由内向外微微张开，穴口水红色的软肉翻出，自深处吐出一股湿润的阴潮，打湿了股间和许墨的衬衣下摆，连两人下方垫着的雪白毛毡都被浇透了大片，柔软的毛絮沾满杏花春雨，湿答答地倒伏下来。

如绷紧的弓弦一般僵直的腰身仿佛被瞬间抽干了气力，若不是许墨及时抬手将人搂进怀里，只怕李泽言会软倒下来摔在他身上。

许墨偏过头，将细密的轻吻印在对方颤抖的睫羽和潮红的耳根，笔直的鼻峰布了些熹微的薄汗，也被他一同拭去了，耐心地等待眼前的人从未曾经历过的陌生情潮中回缓过神来。

直到李泽言开始回应他，将舌尖绕着他的打转，声声压抑的喘息像绵长柔软的叹息，融化在交换的亲吻里。

"泽言…"抬起手轻轻揉了揉脑后的发梢，动作自然得像在安抚趴在膝头撒娇的猫，"你是真的确定要跟我做？"

"你这话什么意思？ "只见原本快要融化在怀里的人像是某根弦被踩着了似的，顿时坐直起身从他的臂弯里挣脱出来。

李泽言双手按着胆敢用哄小孩一样的语气跟他讲话的人的肩膀，将其推倒在床头，微抬下巴眯起眼睛一脸倨傲，支起双腿用腿间湿漉漉的柔软隔着布料磨蹭某处明显肿胀的轮廓。"难道你觉得我应该找别的什么人来做？"

会怼人了，看来精力恢复得不错—"我不是这个意思。"许墨忍俊不禁，笑着摇了摇头，抬手扣住刻意前后动作着煽风点火的窄腰，也不知是不是巧合，两片柔软肉瓣夹着的凹陷被突出的轮廓嵌了个严丝合缝，原本瑟缩在叶片尖儿里的果实早已在方才的高潮中熟透，摩擦在布料上产生了难以言喻的快慰，李泽言明显地呼吸一滞，那里一阵紧缩，就连许墨都能感觉到随之而来浸透了衣物的湿意。

"我是说…"他说着伸出手去试探花径的湿润程度，那处已经算得上泥泞不堪了，柔软顺从地将修长的指尖吞入深处。"你的这里…有可能会…"

"我知道。"李泽言干脆利落地打断了他的话，缓缓凑近前去，故意将热烫的吐息洒在对方耳畔，"那不是正好便宜了你吗？反正你也肯定没有过这样的经…！"

未竟的话语在句末陡然转变了调子，只因原本乖乖坐着任他摆布教训的家伙突然发难，从身侧将他掀翻在床上，由此两人位置调转，许墨从上方压制着他，坐在他分置的双腿间，膝头抵着腿根迫使他维持打开的姿势，将最脆弱隐秘的部分毫无保留地暴露出来。

"李泽言。"

那双眼瞳里像点着了无边业火，烧得人骨血都融化，连渣都不剩。

"你应该知道，说错了话是要付出代价的吧？"

"是吗？"毫不惧怕地抬起下巴，蓝紫眸里填满了挑衅似的笑意，修长紧实得拥有近乎完美肌理线条的双腿收拢，交互环在青年收窄劲瘦的腰后。

"那你打算怎么惩罚我这个说错话的学生，许墨教授？"

大概还是不应该胡乱点火的。

来自下身的钝痛让李泽言生出了这样的想法，这或许也是他头一次认识到自己在作出某个决定时前所未有的失算。所谓玩火自焚，并不是没有道理的。

饱满稚嫩的花瓣在欲望的侵占下渐渐盛开，将欲望纳入柔软湿润的花心，藏在内侧的小口殷红地流着泪，推挤出的软肉又湿又红，宛如成熟的果实剥开后隐隐若现的果肉。

相比已经进入状态的男性象征，这个新生的器官还是有些太过娇小了，尽管内里的肉壁在经过前戏和一次高潮之后湿润得不可思议，紧实绵密的花蕊不断分泌甘美的蜜糖，但进入的过程还是没有他们想象的那样顺利。

入口太过紧窒，过于逼仄的感觉仿佛在靠近入口的内侧藏着一个硬质的皮圈，只是进入了前端就被紧紧箍住，越往里推进便撕扯得生疼。

李泽言深喘着忍耐身下钝刀杀人一般的隐痛，打开的腿根不住地颤抖，绷紧到极限的线条宛如下一秒就要断裂的琴弦，汗湿的耳际透出病态的潮红。

每每痛得想要抓起身边的枕头打人，但甫一抬眼间看见许墨拧紧的纤长眉宇，又觉得还是算了。

"许墨，你…"

正要开口说什么，正在把磨人的钝刀钉进他身体里的人已经率先动作，单臂揽在腰后将他抱起来，另一只手托在臀下，让他不至于因为重力跌坐下去，已经没入体内的男根只有前端一小部分，被逼仄的穴口夹着，还露在外面的不知还有多少。

李泽言知道这或许是那层桎梏能够承受的极限了，只要再一点，他就会被掌握着对他生杀予夺权力的凶器贯穿。

"泽言…"

许墨在唤出这个名字的时候被主动凑过来的人封住了唇，柔热的舌尖试探似的轻轻描摹微张的唇瓣，这样小心翼翼的吻自从两人确认关系之后就再也不是李泽言的作风了，他往往直接又不容拒绝，但现在选择了故技重施，向他的恋人展示自己的柔软和纵容。

这毫无疑问是引诱对方进而占有身体的暗示。

好在许墨足够聪明也足够了解李泽言，他推抵着不断撩拨自己的舌尖反卷回去，占据湿热的口腔的同时也用一种几乎可以说是毫不留情的方式贯穿了下方紧紧缠裹着的柔软处所。

"—！！"

从喉咙深处溢出的含糊哽咽绞碎在缠绵的吻中。

脆弱的禁制当然抵御不住征伐的欲望，被毫不留情地撑破撕裂，化作片片零星落红，彻底失去反抗之力的甬道任由入侵的火楔冲突至深处，舂撞在未有问津的软肉上。

这种感觉说不清是痛还是爽—身体被强行打开，破身的血丝还在顺着内壁分泌的欲液往外流淌，疼得让人眼前发白，气都要喘不过来。但绵软湿润的甬道仍然紧紧缠裹着填满内部的欲望，每一分寸被彻底揉开了肏软了的黏膜都被火楔熨帖得禁不住迎合哭泣，传递着让人骨酥腰软的酥麻。

李泽言紧咬着唇靠在许墨的肩上，无法抑制的生理泪水自扇动的睫羽间滑落。

他依稀觉得自己刚才似乎把许墨的肩膀抓伤了，但鉴于那一瞬间确实疼得厉害，他认为自己没有太多愧疚的必要。

温暖干燥的指尖在两人连接的部分徘徊着，因为握手术刀的关系其中的食指指腹有很薄的茧，分开肉瓣刮蹭在穴口的感觉尤为明显，惊得柔嫩的花心疯狂瑟缩。

李泽言像被烫到似的狠狠弹起了下腰身，但身下的肉穴因为收绞得过紧让他没能成功挣脱，水红色的软肉被拖曳得往外翻出一点，自连接的缝隙间喷溅出的斑斑水痕昭示着内部被这轻描淡写的拨弄掀起的情潮。

"别动。"始作俑者丝毫没有自知之明，像是完全不知道那又湿又热的花径为何突然挛动得厉害，又是为了什么吐露着深藏的芬芳。

他径自折臂固定住怀中紧张得像拉满的弓弦般的窄腰，尾指指尖有意无意地蹭过凹陷的腰窝，轻盈又不经意得像点水的蜻蜓，浅尝辄止迅速飞离，浑不知满池的雨露为他泛起圈圈点点的涟漪。

"你这里发育得太窄了，我需要看看你有没有裂伤。"

这听起来似乎正儿八经的回答让李泽言没法判断这人究竟是认真的还是在为戏弄他找借口—当然，现在的他其实也没有那么富余的精力再去作这种判断。细微的快感透过被来回拨弄搔刮的肉瓣传出，自盆腔顺着浑身的经络血液流淌过四肢百骸，像被淫兽带刺的舌尖舔过不着寸缕的皮肤，将浑身的气力和骨血都电离成浓郁的奶油甜汤。

"够了…你到底、做不…唔！"

好容易攒够力气撂下的狠话难免透出些外强中干的意思，尤其是当许墨准确地顶到一个十分要命的地方的时候，李泽言的声音一梗，陡然转折成嘶哑的哽咽。

失却了那一层脆弱桎梏的甬道顺从得不可思议，滴落在床单上的落红像是唯美仪式的落幕，再次揭开欲盖弥彰的幕布便可以窥见不为人知的秘辛。

相比腰部一下就被抽干力气似的软倒，灌满甜汤的内里则像被捅了一刀似的濒死绞裹，柔软稚嫩的甬道宛如层层叠叠的花蕊，藏在最深处的花心被研磨舂抵着，榨出最浓郁香甜的糖浆。

像是被从内部被突然打开了，满池的淫汤从眼睛里身体里，尤其是那个最羞耻的地方，止不住地往外漏。

李泽言难耐地抬起脖颈，拧着眉剧烈喘息着汲取氧气，蓝紫深邃的云梦泽里雾气聚起又散开，渐渐盈满承载不住的初春微雨，自鸦色蝶翅的扇动间流落而下，待有心人采撷酿成芳淳玉液。

僵直颤抖的腰身像是竖琴绷紧的琴弦，两弯轻浅的凹陷宛如承接雨露的窄荷。双腿痉挛似的蜷起，将身前的人禁锢在股间，他无法自控地搂紧情潮中唯一的浮木，可偏偏这人才是不断贯穿他身体的罪魁祸首，正因了他的动作而更便利地研磨至花径内最柔软的花心。

高潮来得又快又猛，暖热的阴潮从不可名状的深处涌出，浇洒在钉在身体里的炙热凶器上，拍打在顶端怒张的铃口和伞棱，再因为被堵住了去路而伴随每一下冲撞狠狠倒灌回身体里。零星来不及回流的涓涓细流随着进出的律动和襞肉的耸动往外推挤，自被分开的花瓣间溢出，打湿了两人身下的一大片地方。

一道接一道快感的浪潮席卷过灵魂的每个角落，骨酥腰软，分不清下一重高潮的临界。

持续的高潮让花径深处打开，源源不断的潮水润泽了甬道，使得填充在内里的欲望得以叩响最为神秘的宝藏。

"…唔、！够了…许墨！"

像被玫瑰荆棘刺穿的夜莺，怀里的人压抑凌乱的喘息忽然哽住，抽泣似的虚弱地唤了他的名字。

李泽言原本环在许墨肩后的双手支起手肘推拒着对方，像是想要从几乎将他贯穿的拥抱里挣脱出来，弓起的脊背线条宛如新月优美的弧度，深刻精致的肩胛骨好似蝴蝶欲飞的翅膀，但钉进身体的凶器毫不留情地将他禁锢在欢愉的刑架上。

其实他自己也不清楚身体内部发生了什么，只觉腹中酸软，甬道深处因为侵入的异物激起一阵又一阵濒死的紧缩，像被撞破了某处不可名状的壁垒，漏出堰塞在泉眼中的满池淫汤。

许墨的眼底闪过几分微不可查的异色。只见他稍微松开禁锢着怀中的人的手臂，将人缓缓放倒倚靠在床头。

微不足道的姿势变化丝毫没有影响两人紧密的接合，那里仍然紧紧缠裹着他，原本稚嫩的软肉早已研磨成熟透的樱桃颜色，沾满雨露毫不吝惜地吸贴着取悦彼此的欲望。

腾出右手，修长温暖的指腹攀上眼前劲韧的腰肢，意味深长的视线逡巡过被水汽氤氲了的眼眸，微启的薄唇，精致的锁骨和起伏的胸膛，他的恋人拥有紧实到十分美观的肌理线条，就像一只正当壮年冷冽又充满爆发力的猎豹，却愿意为他露出柔软的肚腹。

指腹贴上平坦美观的腹部，在情欲洗礼下早已进入状态的男性象征挺立起来，不知在方才已泄过多少次，徒然张开了晕红的铃口溢出腺液。但许墨要抚慰的地方并不是这里—

只见他将手指在布着薄汗的腹部肌理间缓缓游移，直到在某处停下，汇集了些许力道轻轻往下按。

"唔—！"

这一再简单不过的动作引起了身下人异常激烈的反应，宛如搁浅的活鱼般狠狠弹起腰身，同时本能地抬起手捉住他不知缘何掌握了体内秘辛的指尖，试图阻止他再次动作。而在那看不见的身体内部，果然也随之传来了前所未有的极乐般的绞裹。

"泽言…"许墨喟然似的叹出了声，后撤腰身将自己退出寸许，而后又缓缓往前推进，旋即便清晰地感觉到，那深藏在花心深处的、宛如盛开的花苞一般柔软得过分的入口无比顺从地含住了他。

游离的指尖有意无意地，隔着劲瘦的腹部线条描摹那处最不为人知的神秘器官。"你的这里，含住我了…"

这话乍一听起来像是dirty talk，但许墨的表情和语气都足够认真，那双总是波澜缱绻的酒色眼眸里看不见半点调笑的意思。

话里的意思，李泽言听懂了—这个原本并不存在的女性器官，在短短时间里发育得比他们所料想的要更成熟和完全。

柔软的宫腔已经在接连的快感和高潮中降落下来，打开瑟缩的宫口将男性象征的顶端全部容纳，做好了承接占有和欲望的准备。

初步检查得出的结果并不足以告诉他们这里是否有孕育生命的可能。

李泽言花费了一点时间来消化这个过于令人震惊的信息，他的反应大概已经算冷静了，唯有略显急促的鼻息和下意识抬起遮住了半张脸的手透露出他的紧张和不安。

许墨深深地吸了口气，他不太确定现在应不应该停下来，但继续下去无疑是在冒险。

这人身体内部接连不断的宫缩夹得他有些难以忍耐了，他不得不将自己退出来一些，离开那个如花苞似的柔嫩处所。随着充盈的物事抽离，花径宛如失禁一般泄出堰塞的潮水，早已被肏熟的花瓣颤巍巍张开，衔着顶部兴奋到极致颤颤巍巍挺立的肉珠，透过未及闭合的穴口可以看见内部在高潮的余韵间收缩挛动的水红壁肉。

然而他的行为似乎引起了对方的误会。

"你觉得呢？"

李泽言的声线在方才撕扯得有些太过了，低沉喑哑，透着些过度使用过后的颤抖。他的右手挡在脸上，投下的阴影让人看不清表情。

虚脱的手指四处摸索着，寻到青年的肩膀紧紧扣住，纤长削尖的指尖用力得泛起青白。

"你觉得…这样…是不好的？"

许墨的眉梢微微挑起，似乎为这个问题感到颇为惊讶。旋即他又了然地笑了，牵过捉着肩头的手，与之十指交扣。

"没有。"他故意俯下身凑近对方的耳畔，说话时呵出热烫的吐息。欲望抵在盛开的花瓣间，若即若离地磨蹭着水津津的穴口。

"不论什么时候，我都会想要拥有你的全部。"

如果恋与大学开设土味情话课程，许教授一定是能轻松修到满分的人—至少他在应对霸道总裁这一单元里永远得心应手。

或许是被这一声吐息给烫的，李泽言的耳尖红得厉害，双手搂着对方的肩背将脸埋在肩窝里，半晌才吐出一句"你是笨蛋吗"。

许墨选择用一个深吻来回应这个不痛不痒的词语，仿佛知道对方一定会纵容他的狂妄。

李泽言险些被这个突如其来的吻夺去呼吸，除了张口迎合之外别无他法，吞咽不下的津液自嘴角溢出，顺着俊朗削尖的下颚线条蜿蜒而下。

在被一双臂弯搂住的时候他顺势收拢双腿环在对方腰后，紧贴的胸膛足够彼此细数同步剧烈的心跳。凶器再次将软热的内部一寸寸填满，推进的过程刻意放慢到一个清晰又磨人的程度，烫得人骨酥腰软，连灵魂都要灼烧殆尽。夹在青年腰侧的大腿内侧不住地发抖，那里又开始往外淌水了。

已经被彻底打开的甬道毫无难度接受了全部的占有，一直到最隐秘美好的深处都是柔软顺从的姿态，瘙痒敏感的宫口被顶撞厮磨，一次又一次激发剧烈的宫缩，撞漏了的淫汤疯狂往外抛出水花。

迭起的高潮很快榨干了肺部的空气，许墨察觉到恋人的回应愈渐变得力不从心，从善如流地放过了两片削薄唇瓣，转而去吻颈线上颤抖的喉结，薄薄的颈部皮肤苍白又潮热，升高的体温沿着亲挨的肌肤熨帖过来，宛如素手拂过撩动琴弦。

下方缠裹着他的地方又湿又软，从盛开的甬道到柔嫩的花心，紧实绵密得宛如触感最柔软顺滑的丝绸，像会呼吸一般厮磨耸动的花瓣处处分泌着熟透的露水，舒服得让人欲罢不能。

相比那早已融化的一汪春水，他的占有不紧不慢得有些过分，像钉住猎物的蝮蛇执着地吮吻着怀中人颈侧的肌肤，抽身离开时恰到好处地碾过每一分寸敏感的软肉，直到内里一下下抽动紧缩得厉害，才将自己狠狠撞回去，准确地跻进正挛动着收缩到极限的宫口里。对所有敏感点的了如指掌让他有恃无恐地用蝴蝶振翅一般无比轻描淡写的方式掀起难以言喻的飓风。

李泽言觉得现在的自己大概跟被拆碎了没什么两样，他张着嘴却找不到自己的声音，只能随着每一次贯穿身体的律动吐出喑哑在喉间的哽咽，徨然睁大的眼角迸出生理性的泪水，滴落在颈线两侧深深凹陷的窄荷里，弓起的腰身宛如拉满到极限下一秒就要崩断的弓弦。

浑身上下能够发泄欲望的器官都已到了极限。夹在两人之间的男根涨得通红，也不知泄了多少次精，如今也射不出来了，只挺立着不停流下腺液；下方殷红的肉珠已经从叶尖儿似的遮掩的肉瓣中完全冒出芽儿来，如成熟的朱果迎接雨露润泽；原本娇嫩的肉瓣已经被男根底部的尺寸彻底撑开了，露出鲜红的肉穴，深处藏着的泉眼甫一舂捣就掏出一捧水，从塞不住的甬道里哗哗地淌出去。

极乐的春潮舔舐着裸露的肌肤，引起全身上下无法自控的痉挛，仅剩的理智只足够让他在蜷起指尖之前记得松开许墨的肩膀，转而抓住身下的床单。

高潮被延长到了一个残忍的程度，翻卷的潮水疯狂撞击着不可名状的壁垒，连指尖都被浸得酥软，再倒灌回盆腔里时裹挟起翻天覆地的浪潮，寻不到得以解脱的出口。床单被撕扯得变了形，不得不抬起一只手试图推拒不断掀起的快感，然而湿滑的甬道并没有遵从身体主人意愿的意思，热切地迎合带来欢愉的侵略者继续攫取深处甜美的蜜糖。

直到禁锢在腰后的臂弯渐渐收紧，吐出的力道像是恨不得把他折断了揉进怀里。李泽言仿佛被刺穿了一般浑身一震，相拥的姿势让他避无可避地将折磨了他许久的物事全部容纳进体内，喷薄在宫壁上的阳精激起了一阵又一阵剧烈宫缩，随之汹涌而出的春潮被尽皆堵在宫腔里，将柔软的器官撑得满涨。

一时之间空气里只余下彼此交织的虚弱喘息。

视野里被蒙上了一层雾，白蒙蒙的看不清晰，李泽言只知道有什么人轻轻拂去了脸侧的泪痕，将一个又一个轻吻落在眉心和鼻尖，耐心又温柔的厮磨着唇角。

将甬道填塞得满胀充盈的器物终于离开，收绞得过紧的穴肉从张开的肉瓣里露出来，是湿润熟透的绯红色，未泄净的阴潮正从失去了塞子的花径里汩汩流出。方才射在里面的欲液并没有随着满池春水冲刷出来，而是被回缩的宫口留在了体内—这或许是那处孕育生命的器官的本能，不论其究竟成熟与否。

许墨的神情蓦地一怔，眉梢微微挑起，但最终还是什么都没说。

"走吧，我带你去清洗一下。"

伸出手，作势要将床上的人扶起来。

"不用。"李泽言姿势别扭地躲开了许墨的手，在站起来的瞬间却一个打软，险些又跌回对方的臂弯里。

也不知道站不稳和股间湿漉漉的水痕顺着大腿内侧滴落的感觉究竟哪个更让人羞耻，反正华锐总裁的耳根已经红得像被点着了。

许墨花费了一点精力克制浮现在嘴角的笑意，因为他知道若是这个时候出言调笑一定会让李泽言气得直接躲进浴室里不出来。"还是让我帮你吧？"

"…"李泽言顿了顿，最后还是果断地拍开了他的手，"我并不认为，让你来帮忙会意味着我真的能好好洗个澡。"

才刚经历过肌肤之亲就立刻被毫不留情地拒绝，难免让人有种被始乱终弃的感觉。但许墨顺着李泽言话里的意思想了想，觉得这句话说得也不乏准确性，而且有很可能如果任由事态发展下去的话他们两个今天晚上都不用睡了。

不愧是金融界最年轻的帝王，无论何时都能做到高瞻远瞩且一针见血。

就在他打算听从指示，准备去用客房里的浴室的时候，忽然又被身后的人叫住了—

"对了，先说好…"

"嗯？"

李泽言像只是突然想起什么来似的，状似不经意地随口提起的样子。他说话的时候正单手握在门把上，笔直瘦削的脊背往下是乍然收窄的腰线，被毛玻璃挡去大半，却仍然能够看到印在腰后的轻浅指痕。

"如果到时候真的…我是说如果…"

"如果？"

"…算了，没什么。权当我没有说过。"李泽言说完，就在许墨愣神的工夫里"砰"的一声把门关上了。

"？？？"

被莫名关在了外面的许教授疑惑地眨了眨眼，但好在他没有错过方才恋人在说话的时候红透得似乎要烧起明火的耳根，很快就从中醒悟了端倪。

如果脑海中闪过的情绪可以具象化，或许就可以看到他的脑袋上冒出的问号变成了惊叹号—就像新手村里派发任务的村长NPC那样。

"泽言…"

"…"

"泽言，你刚才是不是…"

"闭嘴。我现在不想跟你说话。"

-FIN-


End file.
